


[podfic] Merry Candlenights (The War Is Over)

by growlery



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Candlenights, Cover Art, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, IPRE crew feels, Podfic & Podficced Works, Siblings, character voices attempted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 01:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13136676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: It's her first Candlenights back in her body, and Lup is determined to cling to wonder twins tradition.





	[podfic] Merry Candlenights (The War Is Over)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Merry Candlenights (The War Is Over)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13052793) by [were_duck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_duck/pseuds/were_duck). 



> HI I LVOE THIS STORY HAPPY HOLIDAYS

  
[download at dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/luawwyrz96o0lrp/scamdlenights.mp3?dl=0)  
mp3 / 18:47 / 18MB 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on twitter [@cryingonsundays](http://twitter.com/cryingonsundays) and tumblr [@growlereish](http://growlereish.tumblr.com/), come talk to me about this ridiculous podcast


End file.
